Limits
by Mari89
Summary: Hermione wakes next to Draco and doesnt remember a thing. He uses this to his advantage and asks her to do something for him. Will she be able to do what he desires or will he take it too far? REPOSTED
1. Last Night

A/N: I wrote this story years ago, when I had a lot of problems with my English grammar (Spanish is my first language). So, I'm reposting the chapters.

Chapter One - Last Night

Her head was spinning. She wasn't exactly sure were she was. She opened her eyes wide and tried to make out the room. It was dark and there was a green silk curtain on the window to her left. The four posted bed around her had the same green curtains all around it.

Hermione froze when she felt movement next to her. She was aware that she was naked but she hadn't fully registered that there was someone else beside her. She slowly turned around and her eyes went wide when she was staring at a pair of cold gray eyes. She wanted to scream as hard as she could but she couldn't bring herself up to it, she was too shocked.

"Hermione, are you alright?" said Draco, concerned.

She paled even more when she heard him say her name. "Wh..What am I doing here? How did I get here? Why are YOU here!" Hermione said horrified.

All Draco could do was stare at her in disbelief.

Please tell me she remembers...she has to remember.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"I...I was...I...I don't recall...I can't remember!"

Draco took this into consideration. She can't remember last night's events or our conversation. Perhaps I won't have to tell her what we did and I can just forget the whole thing.

He cleared his throat. "Well, Granger, I suppose the explanation for this little surprise is that you were too drunk last night to make it to your own common room and, unconscious of your actions, you took your clothes off and fell asleep in my bed while I was asleep myself".

That was the crappiest excuse he had ever come up with.

What the hell was he thinking saying something so stupid! To his huge surprise, Hermione looked concerned and actually bought the whole crap!

"I can't believe I did such a thing! I better leave".

She stood up to collect her clothing, she put them on and turned to face Malfoy "Yo...You won't tell this to anyone, will you?"

Draco thought about this. Why should he keep this a secret? He could use this to his advantage.

He looked straight at her eyes with a grin and said "Perhaps I will, Granger, perhaps I won't".

Hermione gave him a deadly glare "You can't tell, Malfoy! Do you have any idea what this could do to me?"

"That's exactly why I may say it".

Hermione paled once again and then her eyes watered. "Please, Malfoy, don't tell. I will do anything you want, anything!"

Draco turned his grin into a huge smile" Well, Granger, now that you officially owe me, until I figure out what I want of you, you cant disrespect me in front of anyone, understood?"

"Yes..." and with that she turned around and left the Slytherin dorm.

On her way to the Gryffindor common room it crossed her head that when she stood up to collect her clothes and put them on, she did it while Malfoy was watching her! She felt even sicker at this thought and began to cry. Oh God! What will Malfoy ask for? Please don't let him get carried away...


	2. What Malfoy Wants

Chapter Two- What Malfoy Wants

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table between her two best friends, eating breakfast. Ron kept looking at her, he noticed that she was kind of spooked out. "Hermione, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine".

Ron refused to believe that she was OK, because if she was, she didn't show it one little bit.

"Great party last night for a Slytherin party, wasn't it?" said Harry grinning.

Last year, Cho blew him off, but this year he finally got her back and made out with Ginny Weasley in front of her just to piss her off. The look on Cho's face was priceless. Harry wanted to laugh out loud at the thought.

"Was it?" said Hermione, confused.

Harry looked at her astonished, "Well, you should know Mione, you were one of the wildest ones in there".

By the look she had on her face, Ron figured everything out. She didn't remember…that had to be it. The way she was dressed, the way she behaved, the way she and Malfoy...

Ugh! He didn't want to even remember THAT!

Hermione felt she was being watched, she could feel it at the back of her neck. When she turned, her eyes met the same cold gray eyes she met this morning. Draco winked at her and continued talking to Crabbe and Goyle, leaving Hermione dumbstruck.

_What could he possibly want?_ thought Hermione.

The three Gryffindors finished their breakfast and made their way to Potions. The class went well, Harry and Ron talked most of the class, but Hermione kept quiet. She couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy and worse yet, she couldn't stop looking at him. Draco knew that Hermione was watching him through the whole class and he secretly smiled to himself. The bell for the end of class rang and everybody started to gather their things.

"Mione, hurry up." said Harry, impatiently.

"Ill catch up with you two, its free period now, remember?" she said.

"Alright, we'll wait in the common room" and with that the two boys exited the dungeon and left her collecting her things.

Hermione felt someone behind her and quickly spun around. Draco grabbed her waist and pressed her against him.

"Hello again, Granger".

She wanted to get as far away from him as possible, but at the same time she wanted to get even closer. _What are you thinking! Stop it!_ she thought to herself.

"Let me go, Malfoy. I have to go." she said, struggling to loosen his grip.

"Not just yet, Granger. I thought of the perfect thing you can do for me" he whispered in her ear and gently licked her earlobe.

Hermione froze at this and stopped struggling.

_Oh my god! Don't stop...Stop it, Hermione! Get a grip!_

She managed to back away a little from him and looked straight at him. "And that is?"

Draco grinned at her. "Well, Granger, I'm going to put this in easy words. Even though you annoy the fuck out of me, you are one of the most desirable girls in the damn school and I want you to pleasure me where I want, when I want, any time I want. As simple as that".

If they could, Hermione's eyes would've popped out "Are you out of your mind! You're asking me to be your...your.." she couldn't bring herself to say it, she just couldn't.

"You could say that, Granger. But trust me, you won't regret it. And you have to do it...for your sake and your reputation" said Draco, grinning once again.

He knew that she couldn't risk her perfect reputation, and she knew it too. Either way, Hermione knew she was going to regret any decision she chose, but she really didn't have a choice.

"What do I have to do?" she said firmly, giving him a deadly glare.

Draco was in heaven. He was going to get what he wanted. He let go of her and drew something out of his pocket. Hermione noticed that it was a necklace with a purple stone in the middle. "This here is a charmed necklace that can transfer any thoughts of mine into your head. When I want you to come to me, even if you cant explain it, you'll know where Ill be. If you don't come, you know what will happen, so you have to, no matter where you are or what you are doing. Understood?"

"Yes". Her eyes were beginning to water again and Draco smiled cruelly at this. This is definitely going to be my year.

He got closer to her again, and put the necklace on." Never take it off" he whispered against her lips.

"I won't" she whispered back, crying.

He pulled her against him softly and gently pressed his lips against hers. Against her will, she responded the kiss, but as soon as she did, he retreated from her and looked at her.

"I believe we have an understanding" and with that he turned and left her standing in the dungeon.


	3. First Encounter

Chapter Three- First Encounter

Hermione lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was nine o'clock and she was already finished with her homework.

Earlier that night she ate very silently in the Great Hall. Ron kept asking what was wrong with her but she refused to go further than "Nothing, I'm ok".

She was beginning to fall asleep when she felt a big surge to go to the dungeons. She knew that it had to be the necklace and Malfoy s work. Unwillingly, she stood up and made her way silently towards the dungeons.

Strange enough, she knew in which dungeon Malfoy was, but when she entered she saw that it was dark and empty. She could feel his presence but she didn't know where he was. She could barely see where she was herself.

She tensed when she felt breathing behind her neck and, as soon as she felt it, a pair of hands gently went around her waist. She could smell Malfoy's scent. He always wore the same perfume. She hated to admit it, but he smelled pretty damn good.

"Glad you came" he briefly whispered before gently starting to lick her earlobe and then press small kisses against her neck.

Hermione stood very still but she hated the fact that she liked what she was feeling. A quick shiver went down her spine. Malfoy felt it and smiled.

_She wants me as much as I want her and she's beginning to realize it_, Draco secretly thought to himself.

He turned her around so that she was fully facing him and at the same time he pressed her against him. Hermione didn't dare try to struggle or to even move

_Not that I want to…God, Hermione, stop thinking such things_!

But she felt that she couldn't deny any longer that part of her wanted Malfoy. Instead of pulling back, Hermione lifted her arms and folded them against Draco s neck. Draco lifted his eyebrow. She doesn't mind. He didn't care anymore. This made it even easier for him.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She responded after a couple of seconds and after a few more, they were deeply involved in a passionate kiss. His tongue parted her lips and he freely began to explore her mouth. Hermione gave a small moan and this turned Draco on even more. After a couple of minutes, she did the same to him and got the same reaction she gave him. The kiss then got more demanding and deeper. It got faster and rougher.

Draco couldn't resist himself any longer and his hands made his way down to Hermione s buttocks and lifted her up. Instantly, Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. She didn't care anymore. She was so involved in this that she just wanted to enjoy the moment. Draco pressed her against the wall. Hermione moaned louder when she felt the clear evidence of what this was doing to Draco against her thighs. Draco began to slow down the kiss.

"God, Draco, don't stop" Hermione whispered.

The way Hermione said his name made Draco crazy. He wanted to rip her clothes off and take her at that moment. But he knew that he had to tease her so that he made a different move every time they met until the day he truly couldn't resist himself.

"Do you want me, Hermione?"

She stopped kissing him and looked straight into his eyes. Did she want him? Yes. But she wasn't about to admit it. At least not so soon. "I don't know yet".

At the response, Draco unwrapped her legs from his waist and settled her on the floor.

"Or so you say" was his reply and pressed himself against her.

He began to kiss her neck and, at the same time, began undoing the buttons of her shirt. She closed her eyes, not wanting him to stop. When her shirt was undone, he didn't take it off, but instead began to fondle her left breast. Hermione moaned in satisfaction and once again wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed him closer to her neck. Draco undid her bra and tried to take it off, but the shirt prevented him to do so. Instead he stopped kissing her neck and lowered his head to her left breast and moved the cup to the side. He slowly began to lick her erected nipple and then began to suck.

Hermione moaned and whispered loud enough for him to hear "Harder".

And he sucked harder. She gave a small cry and begged him not to stop. When he thought that it was enough, he moved away and went towards the other breast and did the same. Hermione's breathing became louder. Draco was going to blow if he didn't stop.

_I have to stop now if I want to have some fun later._

Draco stopped sucking her breast and stood properly up. He put the cups back in their place and buttoned Hermione s shirt. Draco wanted to laugh at the unsatisfied look on Hermione s face, but he had to contain himself, at least for a while. "That'll be all for tonight, Hermione. You may go".

Hermione stood open mouthed for a second and then came back to her senses. She walked out of the dungeon and shut the door so loud, that she could have woken up the whole castle. Draco grinned and made his way back to the Slytherin common room.


	4. Unexpected

Chapter Four- Unexpected

_God, last night was good_. Draco thought to himself while walking towards the Great Hall.

As soon as he entered, he scanned for a bushy head in the Gryffindor table. When he sat at the Slytherin table, he found it giving him its back. Draco kept watching Hermione until she felt that feeling again that she was being watched. She turned to stare at a grinning Draco and quickly turned her back to him again.

_Avoiding this morning, aren't you?_ Draco smiled at his and resumed eating breakfast.

After finishing, he stood up and made his way towards the library. He had his first period free and wanted to do some research on an assignment Snape gave them yesterday. When he got to the library, he placed his book bag down on the chair of the table that was in the back of the library. He went in search of books. When he found at least five that were useful, he made his way back to the table. When he got there, he came to a full stop, staring ahead. Hermione was sitting on the chair were he had placed his book bag, looking at him with a determined look on her face.

"Draco, we need to talk".

He grinned and placed the books down on the table, pulling another chair right next to hers.

"About?" said Draco, containing himself from touching her again.

"Look, I'm not sure about what happened last night...well, I am but its...we...look, the point is that I want to know what exactly happened the night before I woke up next to you" Hermione said, her voice trembling a little.

"Why?" Draco said in a fake curious tone

"Well, because I'm not clear on the events that took place that night"

"You're not clear or you don't remember at all?".

Hermione kept trying to remember for a moment but she knew he figured it out by now.

"I only know that a party took place that night and I assume it was in the Slytherin common room since...well, you know".

Draco stared at her hard trying to figure out if she really didn't remember a thing. The look she had on her face proved that she had no idea.

"So far, Granger, you're right. Now, why are you asking ME for this information?"

Hermione took a moment to consider this. Why was she asking Malfoy instead of someone else? Because she bloody woke up next to him naked! That's why!

"I just thought that maybe..." , she stopped.

"That maybe...?" said Draco

"Well, that maybe you could help me out a little bit, that's all" she finished.

"Granger...why bother asking me when you can ask pothead and the weasel. They were there as well, just to help you remember something" said Draco simply.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. Of course! Harry was talking about it yesterday, how on Earth I could have forgotten! Hermione stood up and said "Well, thank you for your...err...help. See you around".

She turned and tried to exit as soon as she could. But it only took seconds before she was being turned around and cornered in the back of the library.

"Draco, please, don't do anything to me. Not now. NOT HERE!" Hermione whispered, afraid of who might see.

"I said anywhere I wanted, any time I wanted and besides" he came closer "the place is empty".

Hermione turned her head a little towards the librarian's counter and noticed that Madame Pince wasn't there and it was true what Draco said, the library was empty.

"Either way, let me go, the bell is due to sound at any moment" she kept saying, trying to get his grip loose.

"No way" he whispered, before embracing her in a passionate kiss.

Hermione damned herself for wanting the bastard so much, but she couldn't help it. She pressed him against her harder and Draco gave a small moan in reply. They didn't stop until they both needed to breathe and stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. _Dammit, I love those eyes_ Draco couldn't help admit to himself. Slowly he began to kiss her again, this time putting his hand up her skirt, caressing her thigh. Hermione tried to contain herself from telling him to take her. _Where the hell did that thought come from? You're not thinking straight, Hermione_ she thought to herself. His fingers reached the fabric of her knickers and, unwillingly, Hermione was wet in anticipation. Draco slowly began to rub his fingers against the fabric and Hermione moaned in pleasure.

He rubbed faster and this only made her moan louder and deepened the kiss they were having. _Screw it, I'm taking her here. I don't care who comes and for whoever's sake, they better not come_ Draco thought. He began to move the fabric to one side and was ready to insert the first finger when a loud sound banged their ears and made both of them jump.

_No bloody fucking way!_ Draco cursed and he could have sworn that he heard Hermione whisper "No".

"Until next time" said Draco and began to pick up his belongings.

He began to walk towards the entrance when he felt Hermione gently touching his shoulder. He froze and turned, and as soon as he did, Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear "Can't wait" and left.

Draco stood there dumbstruck at what just happened. Was that real?

A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews! They really help me go on with the story. Don't hesitate in telling me your opinion!


	5. Tonight

Chapter Five- Tonight  
_Where did that come from? Great, you've finally lost it Hermione_!.

She kept thinking about what she said to Draco over and over again throughout the whole day. She couldn't concentrate in any class and this pissed her off the most. She didn't know what possessed her to say such a thing to him, but the facts were that she did, and there was no going back. She ate really fast that night and didn't wait up for Harry or Ron to catch up. As soon as she was done, she went to the common room to finish the remaining of her homework. She finished quickly because there was no one to disturb her in the common room.

She opened her eyes wide. She could feel him calling her. She had the biggest urge to go to the Slytherin house right now.

_But I have no idea were the fuck that is? Wait, yes I do! Duh! Mione, you woke up there two days ago_ Hermione thought to herself.

But still, she stood up and managed to make it in front of a stonewall and say aloud "Pureblood" and the stonewall moved forward. She entered the common room finding it strangely familiar but quickly made her way up the staircase leading to Draco's room.

When she entered, she went straight to the window, where Malfoy was standing and he turned around a little shocked.

"That was fast, Granger. Eager this evening, aren't we?" he said, smirking.

"Lets just get this over with, Malfoy" she said giving him her back.

He came behind her and began undoing her robes and clothes for her, his lips placing a kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Agreed," he said as he pulled her skirt down and her knickers going with it.

His hand plunged into the opening to cup a firm breast. His lips continued kissing the back of her neck. Hermione arched her body upwards, then down, and began to slowly grind her buttocks into Draco's groin, surprising him and herself.

"Ummm," she murmured as he fondled her, smiling as she heard his sharp intake of breath.

He ceased his passion briefly in order to take his clothes off. Hermione turned about, reaching out to undo Draco's shirt. She pressed her naked body against him, and he groaned as he felt every inch of her warm body touching him.

"You seem to want this very much" he said low.

"Would you have me shy, trying to stop you while you took me? If that would please you, Draco, I can be that sobbing, silly creature" said Hermione, shocking him.

"So, you're ready for me to take you?" he growled in her ear, nipping hard the fleshy lobe of her ear.

"Yes" Hermione told him, giving a little squeal of surprise. She boldly reached down to fondle his groin in her hand. It did not disappoint. Her hand could barely hold him.

He took her hand away, and kneeling before her parted her nether lips with supple fingers, and leaning forward began to lick at the delicate flesh now exposed to him. Hermione froze, surprised at first, but then she realized with shock that she liked what he was doing. The insistent tongue flicked back and forth, dodged and probed until she began to shiver with her pleasure.

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed.

She could feel her juices beginning to flow. It was at that moment that he stood up, pushing her against the rough stonewall, raised her up, his hands cupping her buttocks, lowering her softly into his stiff dick.

Hermione s eyes grew wide. _This was so different from the first time_… and right there it all came back to her.

The party, the drinks, she and Draco dancing, then kissing, then they went upstairs...She didn't want to think about that at the moment. She wanted to concentrate on what was happening now.

Hermione could actually feel every inch of him as he pushed into her, and he was very, very big.

"Oh my God!" she gasped.

And still he filled her. Her mouth opened as she struggled for air.

Their eyes met.

He could see the pleasure in hers.

She could see the lust in his.

She clung to him, her legs wrapped tightly now around his waist. He began an incredible rhythm that was driving her wild. His blue eyes held her chocolate brown ones. She could not look away. It was the most intimate moment she had ever shared with anyone. Not even Ron.

Her heart was thundering in her ears, and she was damp with their exertions. "I've never wanted anyone so bloody much, Hermione! And I know you want me as much as I do!" Draco told her in a rough voice.

"Yes!" she answered him.

Her fingers stroked lightly against the back of his neck. She leaned forward and kissed his mouth, her tongue brushing across his lips teasingly. He thrust harder and faster into her willing body.

"Oh, yes! Don't stop! Don't ever stop!".

His buttocks contracting and releasing, he pushed her over the edge as he exploded into her.

He was gasping with his efforts. His throat was tight and it hurt. His fingers tightened about the cheeks of her bottom, and he groaned with the feelings of satisfaction that went over him. If her head had exploded, Hermione wouldn't have been surprised. Weakness suddenly engulfed her.

Her legs fell away from his body. Desperately she clung to him, her head lolling against his shoulder as he picked her up and deposited her in his bed. She felt the mattress give way next to her, and sighted gustily as he joined her. He took her hand in his, and they lay quietly side by side recovering their strength.

Finally Draco spoke "When I am inside you I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave me" she admitted.

He turned to look at her, "Look, Hermione, there's definitely something between us, and not just because of this.".

Hermione just stared at him. She knew that she was feeling something besides lust for him but she wasn't able to admit that. At least not now. " I don't know, Draco. We really have to straight this out" was her reply.

Fighting back the pain, she stood up and began to dress herself. When she was done, she sat at the edge of the bed and asked him "Do I still have to keep coming?".

Draco kept silent for a moment. "No" he sad simply.

She stood up and before exiting turned and said "Thanks. Do I give you the necklace back".

"No, its yours".

A/N: Just decided to write a chapter that was a little bit more intense. Please tell me your opinion. I would really appreciate it.


	6. Flashback

Chapter Six – Flashback  
Hermione lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and began to remember the night that took place three days ago...

Flashback

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Mione?" asked Harry.

"Of course I'm sure! Harry, do you realize that not only that is an unauthorized party, but it's in the Slytherin common room?" replied Hermione, outraged, "and besides, how are you guys going to get there?".

Ron rolled his eyes, "If I recall correctly, Mione, we went there in second year and besides we don't care which house is hosting the party, the point is that a lot of people is going to go. Come with us, change your innocent habit for once and do something daring".

Hermione's eyes widened," What do you mean "innocent", I'm as daring as any other girl!"

"Then prove it to us and come" said Harry.

They began to walk toward the entrance. Hermione sighted, stood up and followed them.

"Have a good time" said the Slytherin in the entrance, letting them in after glaring at them.

There was barely space for walking, the music was so loud, Hermione was shocked that the teachers didn't notice. Then it occurred to her that perhaps someone cast a silencing charm outside.

"Not bad," said Ron

"Not bad at all" agreed Harry.

"I'm off to look for the refreshment table" said Hermione, walking away from them. When she spotted the table she went over. There was only alcohol and she decided to try a little bit. _What possible harm could it do?_ Hermione thought. She drank a glass and then another. About five minutes later she had had at least twelve glasses and was laughing foolishly. _This is so good! Ill have another_ she thought, and was serving herself more. She felt someone grabbing the bottle before she reached it and looked up.

"Alo, Malfoy, nice party, huh?" she said, containing laughter.

"I see you've been drinking, Granger. Never thought Id see the day" said Draco, grinning at her.

"Yup, its very good, although I dunno what it is! Who cares! Let me have it" and she made a reach for it.

Draco pulled it further away from her, "I think you had enough, how bout dancing, Granger?"

"Ok".

Hermione wasn't as drunk as she appeared to be. She was still conscious of her actions and she knew exactly who had just asked her to dance. _I wonder why? He looks kinda cute tonight...Don't think such a thing, Mione!_, she thought.

The music blasted around them and the people who were dancing were pressed against each other. Draco pressed himself against her back and began moving sideways. Short after, Hermione caught his rhythm and began moving with him. It was very crowded so that made the atmosphere very hot. Hermione took a look around while dancing.

When she looked to her left, she could make out Harry dancing and kissing someone deeply. The girl was a redhead so it had to be Ginny. Hermione giggled.

"What's so funny?", whispered Draco in her ear,"Its just a little weird seeing Harry kiss Ginny that's all".

Draco looked in the direction where Harry was, he smirked and whispered in Hermione's ear "Well, they look like they're having fun. Perhaps we should follow their example".

Hermione was well aware of what Draco wanted to do, but didn't know what to say. She didn't have to say anything because at that instant she looked upwards and Draco leaned down to her face. His lips met hers and they began to fall in it. His tongue parted her lips and Hermione let his tongue in. She did the same to him and their tongues had a mind of their own, battling themselves.

They stopped for air and at that moment, when Hermione looked forward, she saw Ron staring at her with his mouth open. Hermione wondered how much Ron saw, but by the look on his face, he probably saw the whole thing. Hermione stopped moving and turned around to face Malfoy.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I have to go and..." she suddenly realized that she called him by his first name and stopped.

He seemed to realize this also. He pressed her against him once again, gently. "Please don't go, stay...Hermione" and at that he leaned down and began to kiss her again.

They stood kissing for a couple of minutes before Draco swept her from the floor and began carrying her up the staircase leading to his dormitory, without letting her lips go.

A/N: The flashback isn't over yet but I want you guys to suffer and wait before getting to the good part, jeje! Please send your reviews and tell me what you think so far.


	7. Continuing Flashback

Chapter Seven- Continuing Flashback

Draco closed the door behind him with his foot pushing it. He placed Hermione slowly on his bed and kept kissing her. His hands began undoing the buttons of her shirt and then unclasped her bra. He then undid her skirt's zipper and pulled it off and took her shoes off. He took her knickers off as well and when he finished taking them off he retreated from her and stood up.

He looked at Hermione's whole body up and down. He couldn't believe how perfect she was. He began to take his clothes off.

Hermione was extremely nervous and scared. She was still a virgin and seriously didn't know what to do. She could only stare at Draco taking his clothes off. Hermione went under the cover until he was finished; she wasn't ready to see him fully.

When Draco finished undressing, he lifted the cover and slid beneath it, climbing atop her as he did, sitting back to face her.

Reaching out he cupped one of her round breasts in his palm, stroking it with his other hand. "Beautiful," he said in reverent tones.

Her heart almost burst through her chest. She gasped in shock at his bold and quick actions, her eyes wide. For a moment she was speechless.

Draco smiled at her and said "I like the look of surprise you have on your face when I touch you. It tells me more than words ever could."

He very gently pinched her nipple, smiling softly as she colored and blushed.

"I'm a virgin" she whispered for what she knew would be the final time.

"I know" he replied.

He leaned forward so that his lips were almost touching hers. Then he ran his tongue around those lips. He took her two hands, and lowered them to him.

She could feel his flesh on her thighs. Her hands reached out to hold him in her palm, petting him with gentle fingers, and he began to harden and swell beneath her touch. Leaning slightly forward he fastened his mouth about a nipple, licking and suckling it. Hermione's senses spun as a sharp sensation of what she realized was desire enveloped her, and a small cry escaped her. He lifted his blonde head, looking into her eyes.

"Do you like it?" he said.

She nodded, wordless. She was being pounded by a hold of sensations, one more delicious than the other. She was afraid, yet she wasn't.

He rolled onto his back, lifting her so that she lay atop him. Then he wrapped his arms about her, and began kissing her with slow, hot kisses that blended one into another until it seemed as if it were one long and passionate embrace.

Hermione's head spun. Her mouth was burning with the touch of Draco's lips. She could feel his groin pressing into her soft thigh. It was hard, yet patient. She trembled more with anticipation than with fear. She was very curious, yet still very cautious of what was about to come.

Her breasts were crushed against his chest. Their bellies caressed as he throbbed against her. His hand fastened around her narrow waist, and he drew Hermione forward, raising her up so that her breasts hung over his face. "So perfect," he murmured, rubbing his cheek against her round flesh.

Then his tongue slipped from between his lips, and he began to lick at her nipple.

"Oh, Draco!" cried Hermione.

He opened his mouth and sucked hard on her right nipple until she shuddered with delight. Then Draco transferred his attentions to her left nipple, suckling it first, and then nipped on it sharply.

Hermione moaned, her pleasure undisguised, "You make me tingle down there," she told him innocently.

"Let me see," he murmured, turning her onto her back once more, and leaning over her.

His lips met hers again, his tongue pushing into her mouth as his fingers slipped between her nether lips to play. She was already wet with her rising desire. He found her sensitive spot, and began to worry it with the ball of his forefinger. She squirmed beneath his touch, making little whimpering noises.

"Do you like that, Hermione?" he whispered in her ear, his tongue now pushing into the whorl.

"Yesss!" she hissed.

Her eyes were closed, and the look on her face told Draco her fear had left her, at least for now.

The finger continued to play with her until she shivered with satisfaction, experiencing her first real knowledge of passion. He slowly pressed the finger into her body, moving it carefully back and forth.

"And do you like this?" he asked her, licking the side of her face with his tongue. She nodded.

He couldn't resist any longer. He mounted her, pulling her legs wide so that he might fit himself between them. Hermione did not resist him. He smiled to himself. Hermione was eager and she didn't even realize it. Guiding his dick, he pressed against her opening, pushing forward until the head was firmly engaged. She moved nervously beneath him suddenly but he held her.

"You are so big" she whispered.

"The better to satisfy your desires, Hermione, and I will".

He pressed himself farther, and she gasped with surprise. Before she might protest he drew himself back, and then thrust hard into her. Hermione shrieked more in surprise than pain as he filled her. He kissed her ardently, and then began to move rhythmically upon her, starting slowly, his measured cadence increasing until she was dizzy with a pleasure flowing through her veins that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Oh, God!" she half sobbed. He was panting with his efforts but he laughed nonetheless.

"Don't stop!" she commanded him.

"I must sooner than later," he gasped back.

"Not yet! Not yet!" she begged. She was reaching. But for what she didn't know, or understand, but then she found it, crying out with delight as she was overcome with a wave of pure joy. "Oh Draco!" she cried out.

He was lost within her, unable to contain himself any longer. His lustful tribute poured forth. He was racked with great shudders, and groaned, at last satisfied, but not unmindful of her delicate form. Rolling away from her he lay upon his back, his breath coming in great heaves of air. "Oh, Hermione!" he echoed her cry.

He gathered her into his arms, cuddling her against his chest, "I will never forget this night, Hermione. There's definitely a future between us"

End of Flashback

After that last memory, Hermione didn't open her eyes. She kept them shut until she was fast asleep.

A/N: Well, there you have it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanx for all the reviews you've written. They've been great help and get me going. Please review.


	8. Used

Chapter Eight- Used

Draco woke up with a pleasant feeling. He smiled as he remembered last night's events. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione and about what happened as he dressed. He suddenly remembered that he also told her that he wouldn't call her back to him again, and the smile faded from his face.

_Shit_, he thought to himself as he considered what he did.

_Well that doesn't mean that I won't be with her again_ Draco smiled at his thoughts.

When Hermione woke up, a sudden small wave of pain took over her. It took her a couple of seconds before she could stand up. She made her way to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and hair and then began to dress herself. She had a headache. The memory that came to her last night played back in her head as well as the event that also took place last night with Draco. She couldn't help it but blush a little. She has gotten intimate with him twice now and they were not even friends.

_Or are we?_ Hermione thought_. Probably not_.

She finished putting her shoes on, grabbed her bag and made her way down to the Great Hall.

Draco saw her when she entered and made eye contact with her as she looked over to the Slytherin table while walking towards the Gryffindor one. Her eyes twinkled a little and as soon as she saw him, she blushed and looked away. Draco smirked.

"Morning guys" she said as she sat down.

"Morning, Mione" said Harry and Ginny at the same time.

You could barely understand what Ron said since his mouth was full of toast.

"Hermione, I couldn't find you last night after I looked everywhere for you. Where were you?" said Ginny a little worried.

Hermione stopped eating to look at Ginny. She paled a little but recovered quickly and said "Well...I snuck into the library to read. It's easier when it's empty because it's more peaceful"

"Oh, that explains your absence in the dorm. We can talk later, then?" said Ginny.

"Sure thing, Gin" Hermione replied, sighing with relief that she bought it.

Ron wasn't as stupid as some people said he was. He noticed when Hermione paled and when she sighed. There was more to what Hermione told them and he was going to find out.

Ron cared a lot about Hermione and has liked her for five years now. When they were fifth years (last year), they shared a kiss that nobody knew about. They were alone in the common room and it just happened, he stared deeply into her eyes and leaned towards her. She didn't refuse him and they stayed lip-locked for about a minute. They had heard footsteps and stopped. Since then, they have never mentioned the event and decided that it was just showing that they cared for each other as friends.

Ron always thought of it as more than that, but he kept it to himself. After the party, when he saw Malfoy kissing Hermione, he was as jealous as ever even if it was Malfoy. He couldn't believe his eyes at that moment and since, he's been noticing Hermione's change towards them. He suspected that more happened besides that awful kiss and that perhaps something is still happening. He was determined to find out no matter what. He wasn't going to allow Ferret Boy to ruin Hermione.

"Hey, Mione, perhaps after you finish talking with Ginny, we could have a talk?" asked Ron, as sincere and unsuspicious as possible.

"Of course, Ron. Don't tell me its help with your homework again?"

"Trust me, it isn't" he replied.

The morning went peaceful enough except when Hermione had class with Draco. At one point of the classes, there was a moment were Hermione couldn't help but look towards his seat. He always turned around and gave her a small grin and she always returned it. At lunch time, Hermione excused herself from the table to go look for her next period's books on the Gryffindor common room.

When she was walking in a deserted hall, she felt a hand in her shoulder and heard someone whisper into her ear, "Where are you going?"

She definitely knew who that someone was and turned around to face Malfoy. "I'm going to look for my books, I have to go" and she turned and started walking again until she was being pulled behind one of the wall's tapestries where there was a small hole where they could barely fit.

She was against the wall and he was against her, a small amount of light passing through the tapestry. "Not now" he told her.

"Look Dra...Malfoy, I really must look for my books now" she told him, sounding a little nervous.

"Now I'm Malfoy again, Why is that, why not Draco?" he whispered in her ear, licking her earlobe.

"Because Malfoy is the formal way of speaking towards you when it's someone not closely related to me" she said.

He gave a small laugh, "Well then last night you lost your manners and didn't seem to mind calling me Draco"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she whispered, getting more nervous.

Draco backed away to look straight at her eyes, getting angry, "Don't you dare deny what happened between us last night, Hermione! You know very well what I'm talking about" he snapped.

She looked at him scared, "I...I thought yo...you wanted to forget about it s..since its you, I thought you would be...well, embarrassed...because its not just any girl...b...but me" she told him, trying not to cry.

His eyes softened and he got closer to her face. "Look, this is very confusing and I have no idea what we are...but after what happened last night, I can't hate you. Damn it, I want to! Ok? But I can't"

"What about the night of the party? Why didn't you tell me what happened between us then?" she half sobbed.

His eyes widened. She remembered. He messed up big time. "I...I used it to my advantage. Since you didn't remember and might have felt guilty back then, I used that as an opportunity to...to use you".

Draco felt sudden pain as Hermione slapped him hard on his left cheek. "I can't believe you! How could you! So, was this a bet or something? So you could tell your Slytherin followers that you screwed the mudblood? I cant believe I even thought for a second that you could actually care!" She was crying now and tried to make a run for it, but found herself pinned against the wall again.

"No, Hermione, listen! It wasn't like that. I told you that I used it to my advantage because it was the only way that I could be with you again. At first it was just because you were so tempting and so beautiful. But it turned out to be so much more than that", he tried to dry her tears put she pulled away.

"Hermione, it's the truth, I swear!" She stared at his eyes to try to see truth in them. She could see that he was being honest but she couldn't just let him win so fast.

"Prove it"

And with that she managed to get off his grip and run towards the common room.

A/N: Another chapter done. If you guys haven't noticed I love writing, so I'm basically updating every day or two days between each chapter. I'm really working hard to make this story interesting, so please tell me if it is.


	9. Questions

Chapter Nine- Questions

Hermione entered the common room with her face flushed.

"Hermione!"

When she looked toward the steps, Ron was going down them, making his way towards her. "What happened?" he asked her, embracing her.

"Nothing. I'm fine, really" she replied, trying to sound calm.

He sat her down on the couch and sat next to her. "Please, don't give me that crap. What happened to you?", he gave her a concerned look," or who did this to you?".

Hermione looked at Ron's face to find a very serious face. "It's nothing Ron"

"Does this nothing happens to involve Malfoy?" he asked, his anger rising.

"W- What makes you think such a thing?" she told him, her voice quivering.

Ron mocked her. "Oh, I really don't know, Mione. Perhaps its just that the guy that has hated us and insulted us for the past six years of our lives kissed you a couple of days ago and kept grinning at you throughout the whole morning. But of course, that cannot be a reason, could it?"

"So you really saw, then? I thought I imagined it" she told him, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes I saw, and you better explain to me what the hell has been happening between you two" he told her in a firm voice.

"Well, the thing is that I woke up after the party next to him", Ron tensed, "and I couldn't remember anything, and then last night I remembered that we slept together, but didn't remember it in time, so Draco sort of told me to see him in order for him not to tell what we did, that was when I didn't remember back then, and it got more and more out of hand this past days and when we were together last night I remembered that we had already done what we were doing before in a different way and I remembered and told him about it when he caught me moments ago by myself and he told me that he sort of used me but that now everything has changed between us and I didn't know what to do so I left and came here and found you".

She said all this very quickly, so she breathed deeply. Ron stared at her, wide eyed and dumbstruck.

The moments went by and they stared at each other on silence. When Ron finally found his voice, it was so rough that it frightened Hermione, "Are you telling me that you've been screwing Malfoy these past few days because he used you and you were stupid enough to believe that he cared for the girl that he's been calling mudblood for the past five years? And I thought you were smart! Is that it, Hermione, is that what you've been doing?"

Hermione looked to the floor and tears bean to form in her eyes," Yes..." she said.

Ron stood up and looked at her in disgust and yet in compassion. "You are so screwed up, Mione. And to think that I liked you". Hermione looked at him with tears

"You like me? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him.

"As I said, I LIKED you, and you should have figured that out when I kissed you last year" he replied her, dryly.

"Ron, I thought that was.." he cut her, "Then its proven that you don't always think right".

Hermione began to cry and Ron couldn't help but feel guilty for being so harsh. He couldn't believe that when his best friend had confessed him all that, he had been so harsh.

He sat down again and put his arm around her shoulder. "Look, Mione, I'm sorry for how I reacted. I really am. Its just that it's Malfoy we're talking about".

He hugged her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I deserved it, Ron" she sobbed.

"No, you didn't". She looked up to his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He gave her a kiss on her cheek and then moved his face to the side so that their lips were almost touching. He couldn't help it. She was right there and he couldn't contain himself any longer. He pressed his lips against hers and began giving her a soft and tender kiss. Hermione opened her eyes wide and pulled back.

"Ron, I can't. Not now. I'm so sorry" she told him, almost pleading.

"I know Hermione, I'm sorry", he told her, feeling his cheeks burn.

She smiled at him, "Don't be. You will always be special to me". She hugged him. He couldn't help but smile at her and whispered, "Likewise".

A/N: Review please. Thnx.


	10. Regretting

Chapter Ten- Regretting

Draco spent the rest of the day uncomfortable. He didn't have another class with Hermione for the rest of the day and by the end of it hadn't seen her. He screwed up big time, but hope wasn't lost. "Prove it" she had told him_. How can I bloody prove it?_ Draco thought, while walking towards his common room.

"Hey, Drakie, wait up!" yelled Pansy, running towards him to catch up.

When she did, he turned to her, annoyed, "Seriously, Pansy, I hate that bloody nickname! That was used, like, in second year. Please give it a rest". "Sooorry. Aren't we in a bad mood this evening" she replied.

They kept walking and after a few minutes, Pansy spoke," You've been distracted today. Is something wrong?"

Draco really didn't want to share anything with Pansy right now so he just said, "I couldn't get very well what McGonagall explained and I'm a little frustrated"

"That's ok, Draco. Want to come to my dormitory? The rest of the girls left already," she asked him, grinning at him.

"Not tonight, Pansy" he said, going up the staircase towards his bedroom.

"That's fine, too" she told him, kissing him on the cheek and turning around to go eat dinner.

_I seriously need to think of a way to get rid of Pansy if I want to be with Hermione_, he thought to himself, before entering the bathroom to take a quick shower.

The three Gryffindors were walking into the Great Hall, all cheery and laughing. They were discussing today's event when Neville fell flat in his face, farting at the same time. When they entered, Ron took a quick glance toward the Slytherin table and, as expected, Malfoy was watching them with a very serious face. Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and kept walking. Hermione looked up to his face, hugging him and still laughing with Harry. Draco was boiling with anger and jealousy.

_How dare he touch her! _he thought angrily to himself and tried to pay attention to what Pansy was saying and to eating.

Hermione was more relaxed now that she was joking around with her two best friends. She felt relieved, although she still thought about her little encounter with Malfoy, she didn't show it to her friends and tried to be as cheery as possible.

"So, Saturday, two days from today, Hogsmeade. We have to go check out Fred and George's new joke shop," said Harry.

"While you two go do that, Ill go look for new quills and parchment" said Hermione.

They ate in peace, talking of the things they planned to do tomorrow at Hogsmeade and everything went well and undisturbed.

Draco was pissed when he got to his dormitory. He saw her so happy with those two, especially when Weasley was near her. He was so angry. He had to prove to her that he really wanted to be with her and it had to be something that will make everyone know. He thought of a plan, and he was going to go step by step until he finally got her.

The next morning, while the Gryffindors were eating breakfast, an owl dropped a dozen red and white roses in front of Hermione. She was shocked. She reached out to hold them.

"Oh, Hermione, they're beautiful!" gasped Parvati.

"Maybe the owl got the wrong person" said Hermione, hoping that she was wrong.

"You know that doesn't happen, Mione. They were sent to you and no one else" said a very excited Ginny.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She was touched. She turned around to the Slytherin table's direction, but didn't see Draco anywhere.

"Wow, Mione, that really is something" said Harry.

Hermione didn't see Draco the whole day. He wasn't in the classes that they took together and Parkinson said that he was ill. She wasn't completely sure that it had been him who sent the flowers, but it had to be.

When she got to her dormitory after dinner, she saw a small package lying on top of her bed. She quickly opened it and gasped. It was the same necklace that Draco had given her, only that the stone of this one was the color of his eyes. Maybe he does care, she thought, smiling.

A/N: Please review and express your opinion so far. Thanks.


	11. Surprised

Chapter Eleven- Surprised

"Hurry up, Mione. Lets go" called Harry from the bottom of the staircase.

Hermione came down, wrapping her scarf around her neck. The three of them went walking together to Hogsmeade. Because of all the snow, it was harder for them to get there faster. When they finally got there, the first thing they did was buy hot chocolate. After that they spent most of the day buying unnecessary stuff (except for Hermione, of course) and walk around.

The time Hermione dreaded came. "Mione, can we go to the Quidditch shop for a minute?" asked Harry, pleadingly.

"Ill wait for you two in that bench" she replied, rolling her eyes and making her way towards the bench next to the shop.

"Thanks a lot, Mione" said Ron, running inside, very soon followed by Harry.

Hermione took a look around the shops. They looked nice covered in snow, she noticed. She looked to the right and, from far distance, could make out Draco looking through a window of one of the shops. Her heart started beating faster. She loved seeing him again.

Her smile faded as soon as she saw Pansy catching up to him and grabbing his hand for him to accompany her into another store. Hermione got crushed when she saw that he was laughing at something she said and right before they entered the shop, Pansy stroked his cheek. She felt like crying, but she knew she was being foolish. She decided to go inside the Quidditch shop to wait for Ron and Harry.

Draco saw the look on Hermione's face when Pansy snatched him away from the window, although Hermione didn't notice this. He was a bit worried that now Hermione was going to be madder at him. He pushed his thoughts of Hermione away and concentrated on what Pansy was saying.

The day went by fast enough and, before they knew it, the Gryffindors were having a warm and delicious dinner. When they were exiting, they stopped at the entrance because both, Harry and Ron, had left their scarf at the table. They both went looking for them and Hermione waited patiently for them.

She heard a whisper in her ear and froze, "Tomorrow".

When she managed to move and turn, Draco was long gone and Ron and Harry were already coming back.

As soon as they got to the common room, they went their separate ways to bed.

Hermione couldn't sleep although she was very tired. _Tomorrow? What about tomorrow?_, she kept thinking over and over until she managed to hold no more and fell deeply asleep.

The morning came and Hermione made her way with Ron and Harry to the Great Hall.

They reached it and when they were nearing their usual sitting spot at the end of the table a loud voice called from the entrance behind, "Hermione!".

She froze and turned. Everybody stopped doing what they were doing, shocked of who just said Granger's first name out loud. Harry and Ron stared at Draco in disbelief as he made his way towards where they were standing. The hall was silent now and only Draco's footsteps could be heard.

When he finally reached Hermione after a walk that seemed eternal, he put one of his hands on her waist, pulling her against him. The other hand went behind her neck and he whispered against her lips,

"I do care" and locked his mouth with hers, briefly before locking his mouth completely with hers showing his tongue entering her mouth.

He gave her a kiss that lasted minutes and not a sound was made in the Great Hall but the sounds of their heavy breathing.

This was a moment that Draco didn't want Hermione or anyone else to forget.

A/N: What do you think? Hope it was good to all of you.


	12. Reactions

Chapter Twelve- Reactions

They both came up for air after kissing for a couple of minutes. Hermione smiled at Draco but stopped suddenly. She looked around the hall to find every pair of eyes on them. She looked to her side to stare at her two best friends. Harry was open mouthed and wide eyed. The look on Ron's face was indescribable. Hermione blushed.

Draco smiled at her and whispered in her ear, "See you around", and turned towards the Slyherin table.

Hermione cleared her throat and told them, "Lets sit down", and they did.

The hall suddenly filled itself with whispers from all over. Hermione began to eat her breakfast as if nothing happened. Harry finally appeared to come out of his trance and told her, "Well, that was something", and smiled at Hermione.

She smiled back because she knew he approved when he said that remark.

"Why didn't you tell me bout Malfoy, 'Mione?" said Ginny, grinning.

Hermione kept blushing and then turned to Ron. He ate without saying a word and stopped to look at Hermione. She suddenly wanted to burst in tears as she saw his eyes. The pain that was going inside him was unmistakable.

"Ron, I..." she couldn't find words to express how sorry she was.

"Its ok, 'Mione. I honestly think he has to care at least a little to do what he did in front of the whole school and put his reputation in jeopardy"

He gave her a small smile and continued eating. Hermione still felt bad, but was a little relieved. She suddenly smiled, thinking back of what just happened. She kept eating.

"What was the meaning of that?" shrieked Pansy as soon as Draco sat next to her.

Draco sighted and said, "Look, Pansy, I've liked Granger for a while now, but she refused to believe me. So, I decided to prove it"

"What about me, Draco! What about me!", she kept saying, over and over. "What about US!" she told him.

Draco turned so that he was at the same face level, "There was never an US and you know that. We just fooled around once in a while, that's all. I'm sorry, Pansy, but I've decided that I want to give it a shot with Hermione"

He turned away from her and started to serve himself some porridge. Pansy stared at him, anger rising in her.

_How dare he choose the mudblood over me!_ she thought_, I am way better than her and I deserve Draco. Oh, I'm going to make her pay_. She started to think of ways of ruining Hermione until the perfect idea came to her. Oh, and what an idea she had. She was going to need help, of course, but it had to be from someone that wanted Granger as much as she wanted Draco, and she knew exactly who that someone was. She smirked and began eating as if nothing happened. _Soon, my love, we will be united again _she said to herself.

The Gryffindors spent most of the day outside, talking and having snowball fights. Hermione saw Draco around the lake with his friends. He turned and saw her looking at him and blew her a kiss. Hermione blushed and laughed. She had become very girlish towards him and her behavior was kind of brainless. She kept thinking this and hated herself every time she became weak when he was near her.

That night, Hermione felt him calling her. She was wearing the blue necklace he had given her and apparently it had the same powers as the other one. She quickly put clothes on and went running outside. He was at the lake, she could feel, at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. When she got there, she saw him leaning against a tree, grinning at her. She made her way to where he was and stood in front of him. She could just stare at him. She felt rooted to the floor because she couldn't move.

He, like many times before, pulled her to him so that their bodies were against each other. His face was so close to hers, yet he did not lean forward to kiss her, he just stared at her. He could see passion in her eyes and longing. He missed caressing her and being pressed against her with nothing on, although it's only been a few days. He also saw something else in her eyes. Something that made him feel warm inside and something that made him feel comfortable as no one could ever do. He could see love in those chocolate brown eyes. He didn't know if he showed this in his eyes, but he felt the same way as she did.

Hermione felt, as she was pressed against him, that he was a little aroused. She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss, soon followed by another kiss until these kisses grew deeper inside of both of them. They were embraced, kissing and longing for each other. Draco stepped back and took her hand in his, leading her inside the forest. She would have normally been frightened, but she could somehow feel that Draco knew where he was going and what he was doing.

They came to a halt and, when Hermione looked forward, she gasped. In the middle of the space in front of them was a four post bed, where the moonlight reached it and made it visible. She could see even from the distance between her and the bed that the sheets were velvet and silk and were wine colored. Draco walked forward, still holding Hermione's hand, to where the bed was. When they reached it, he turned and smiled at her.

"Surprised?" he asked.

"Very" she replied, extremely exited.

Draco sat her down on the bed and lied her down. He moved on top of her and began kissing her. While he did this, he undid her blouse and jeans, and she was just with her bra and underwear. He undid his own jeans and took his shirt off so that he was only in his boxers.

Hermione was surprised that she wasn't cold, since it was December and she should have been freezing to death. She figured that Draco probably spelled the place around them so that it was warm and snow-free. The minutes went by and they suddenly found themselves naked, seriously not really paying attention to when they took their underwear off.

Draco was surprised when something unexpected happened. Hermione pushed him off her and climbed on top of him. She began kissing his neck and move her way down until she reached his stomach. He groaned at every single thing that Hermione did to him. He certainly wasn't expecting everything that Hermione was doing to him, especially what came next.

She lowered herself down until she reached his member. She grabbed it gently and began licking it softly up and down. Draco was shocked as Hermione did this. He moaned out loud to let her now he was truly enjoying this. She inserted it in her mouth and she began to suck. Draco closed his eyes, open mouthed. He knew that this was the first time Hermione did this. But she was bloody good at it!. She did this for about two minutes until he pulled her up. She smirked at him because she knew exactly why he stopped her. He was coming while she sucked and he didn't want THAT to get to her mouth.

"Draco" whispered Hermione

"Yes?"

"I love you"

He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "So do I", and kissed her.

Soon afterwards he was climbing on top of her, quickly filling her like he had done before, Hermione reacting to that pleasure with the same satisfaction as last time.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Thanks a lot for all the support of the reviewers. I will specify those in my next chapter! Please review this one and tell me how you found it.


	13. Plans

Chapter Thirteen- Plans

The bell for the end of the day rang and the Gryffindors started picking up their things.

"'Mione, why exactly are you so happy? You haven't stopped smiling since this morning," asked Parvati, grinning at her.

"Oh, nothing" replied Hermione sarcastically and cheerful.

"Fine, whatever you say", and with that Parvati and Lavender exited the Charms classroom, giggling.

Draco saw the whole thing and gave a small laugh. While exiting, he passed next to Hermione and winked at her. Hermione giggled and winked back. Ron rolled his eyes at this. Hermione was losing it for this guy and it made her look..well, dumb. He exited before Harry and Hermione and began making his way to the common room.

"Hey, Weasley, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked a female voice behind him.

He stopped and turned and was surprise to find Pansy Parkinson behind him.

"Uhhh...yeah. What do you want?", "Well, I have a proposition for you, but I have to tell you in private"

"Alright..." said Ron, curious at what possibly could Pansy want to propose to him could.

They made their way towards the library and when they got there, they went straight to the back. Pansy turned to face him.

"Listen, you were obviously there when Draco kissed Granger", Ron paled a little at the memory, "and I truly disapprove of that relationship, and I'm sure you do to" she said.

"No I don't. Hermione's happy and I don't disapprove of her happiness", Ron said, defensively.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Please, Weasley, save that bullshit for someone else. I know that you have wanted Granger for ages and that certainly doesn't change overnight".

Ron could only stare at her. She was right and there's nothing he could say to that. Pansy smiled.

"And I've always wanted Draco. We used to have our little escapades and we were so close of being together until your little friend came along and messed up my chances!", she said, her anger rising.

"Look, Parkinson, is there a point in all this?"

"Yes. You want Granger and I want Draco, right?" Ron nodded, embarrassed, "Well, I've thought of a little plan where I can get my Draco back and you can have Granger for yourself" she said, smirking.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "And that plan is?"

Now Pansy smiled. "Well, do not speak until I'm finished explaining. There's one way were I can get Draco back. He cannot refuse me after that because he would be risking his life if his father knew he refused. If I'm pregnant with Draco's child, there's no way I cant get him back.".

Ron asked, "And how does this concern me?"

"Well, I can't get pregnant alone, Weasley", she smiled.

Ron stared at her in horror.

"You can't be serious, Parkinson! You want ME to sleep with YOU!"

"Basically, Weasley. Look, it's not like you're not going to get anything. If I could just say that I was pregnant, it would have been good. But knowing Draco, he would want to see the evidence as the months pass by. So when I tell him and prove it, he will have no choice but to tell Granger and then Granger will hate him and be heartbroken but the she will have to turn to someone and then...tada! There you're going to be, with your arms wide open to her, comforting her and she'll realize that you're way better than Draco and stay with you".

Ron stared at her in shock, but was seriously considering this. Hermione will see Draco as a monster and she'll stay with him and he will finally have her. But Hermione is going to get really hurt, and he doesn't want that. But it won't matter once she's with him.

Ron smirked and looked straight at Pansy, "Alright, I'll do it".

Pansy's smile widened. "Great. Now, the sleeping together part, how about we meet tomorrow at midnight in front of the Transfigurations classroom and we could go inside one of the broom's closets near it" she said.

"Fine by me" replied Ron.

A/N: I feel evil(. Thnx a lot to the following reviewers: Draco'a Draca, Apichan, Apollonia2, harry potter fan , Heather , judyattitudy, ScRibBLrOfDrEaMs, Flame Aura, cece, Issie, PMF, Silent-Serpent, darla, Adrian Pucey , oreo69not96 and Alyssa Romero, who personally sent me her review. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	14. The Meeting

Chapter Fourteen- The Meeting

Ron saw her waiting at the entrance, just like she said she would. She was wearing her school robe, but she was tightly covering herself. Pansy looked over Ron's direction. He was wearing a maroon t-shirt and jeans. Pansy smirked.

"Thought you weren't going to show up"

"Trust me, so did I", he replied.

She took his hand and led him to a broom closet in the sixth floor.

When they entered, they found it was quite spacious for a closet and they could manage to lie on the floor if they wanted to. Pansy whispered something and immediately candles lit up from each corner of the closet.

"Sit down", said Pansy to him and he obeyed.

Pansy took off her robe and Ron stopped breathing for a second. She was wearing a red bra and knickers but they were very provocative. This took him by surprise since he had never seen a girl only in her underwear.

He found it hard to breathe. Pansy giggled and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the nose.

"No fooling around anymore. We'll go straight to it and we won't have any interruptions by the temptations our hands might have, if you know what I mean. I strictly forbidden you to touch me but my waist and perhaps my breasts" Ron stopped breathing again," and of course you can kiss me".

He didn't give a shit anymore if this was Pansy who was sitting on his lap. He was hard and he wanted her. He was a virgin, of course, but this was his chance to change all that.

He quickly placed her on the floor and crushed her with a passionate kiss. He undid the zipper of his jeans and in a matter of seconds all his clothes we're off. He undid Pansy's bra and caressed her breast roughly. Following, he took her knickers off and he didn't wait or fool around.

He went straight to it and inserted himself in her. He began quickening his pace in and out. Pansy moaned and he groaned. It was just minutes before he reached his climax and felt himself filling her.

A couple of minutes later they were dressing (at least Ron was) and then exited the broom closet.

"Not a word" whispered Pansy and gave him a small kiss on the lips and began walking away towards her common room.

"Not a word", whispered Ron to himself.

A/N: I'm so sorry I've taken so long, but the teachers keep giving me tests and I have to study if I want to pass the grade. This is a very short chapter, but I'll start writing another one right now. Thnx to all the reviewers of my story. Please review.


	15. Screwed

Chapter Fifteen- Screwed

"God, how long has it been?" asked Hermione to Draco while sitting at the edge of the lake.

"Around six months", he replied, grinning.

She laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She couldn't believe that their relationship actually worked. She was so happy that nothing could spoil it. Or so she thought.

"Good evening, lovers" said Pansy, approaching them.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" snapped Draco.

Pansy gave him an innocent smile. Draco knew something wasn't right. "Oh, nothing. I just thought to stop by and tell you something that your little girlfriend might not like".

Draco got a little nervious. _Who does this little bitch think she is?_! He thought.

Hermione looked at her defiantly, "Why don't you try me?" she said.

"What if I informed you, Granger, that your darling here made a very big mistake when he placed the protecting spell on me when we were having sex?"

She was trying not to laugh. The look on Hermione's face was priceless.

"What the hell are you talking about!" screamed Draco, furious.

"What I'm saying is, Draco, that I'm pregnant with YOUR kid! The spell you placed on me didn't work or you did it wrong. I've been carrying your child for around six months"

"Then where are you keeping the kid, since obviously you look as skinny as you always do!" said Hermione, standing up next to Draco.

Pansy took out her wand and whispered a spell. Her belly began to grow and it was unmistakable that she was indeed pregnant.

Hermione couldn't believe it. _How could Draco make such a mistake? What if he made the same mistake with her?_ No, she knew he didn't because they hadn't slept together in a while and she would have felt something. Her eyes began to water.

Draco wanted to kill Pansy with all his might. But he was blaming himself too. How could he have screwed up so bad? He couldn't refuse the baby because then his father would have murdered him because he would have found it a "disgrace" to the family. And Hermione. His love. What was he going to do about her?

"Did you plan this?" suddenly asked Hermione, staring at Draco.

"What?"

"Did you plan this?" she repeated, with more force.

"Of course I didn't plan this! What would make you think that?" he said, trying to figure out what she thought.

"Nothing. It's just that some things about this make a little sense, you know. You were my enemy for 5 years, all of a sudden you like me. Then, after everything, the girl you used to like has your kid. Perhaps this was a little game you both planned so you could dump me and embarrass me at the end and you would laugh about it!" she yelled angrily at him.

Draco was horrified at Hermione's conclusion. This couldn't possibly be happening.

"Hermione, it's nothing like that" he tried to sound convincing.

"Nothing my ass, Draco! I knew you were going to screw me up! You got her pregnant on purpose and I bet she went all along with your little scheme!"

"That's right, Granger. Too bad", Pansy said, smiling.

"No it isn't, you bitch!" yelled Draco, disgusted at Pansy.

As soon as he turned his head, he felt a hand collide with his cheek. Hermione's cheeks were flushed.

"I hate you, Malfoy! I hate you more than ever!" and with that she couldn't hold it in anymore and she began to cry and to run towards the castle's entrance.

A/N: Finished! I will like to let you guys know that I'm began writing the sequel of Limits, just to let those who like my story know. Its going to be called "One Mistake Can Ruin Everything: Sequel to "Limits". Hope you liked the last chapter. Please review.


	16. Story reposted

A/N: I re-read this story I'd written years ago and realized that it had many grammar mistakes and I wanted to repost it so that more people get to read it and enjoy it, maybe even the original reviewers. I'm going to go through the sequel of this story "One Mistake Can Ruin Everything" to also fix whatever errors it has. I appreciate anyone who reads this and I would also appreciate sincere reviews and if you guys liked it. Thank you.


End file.
